Pokémon Purple Edition: Rise of Team Universal
by Rex Exco
Summary: Two teens embark on an adventure across the Mishoga Region. One is looking to rival the greatness of his brother, the region's Champion, while the other is out to look for his father, who hasn't been heard from in months. These two kids have been best friends for years, but never expected to face off against Team Universal... Number 15 Ugxs Dangerous Laugh is helping me with ideas.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"I am Cody. I am from the Mishoga Region. I just started my journey the other day with my Herdier, Abbey,  
who has been my loyal companion since I was seven. I and my best friend and I are 13, the standard age of new Trainers in our region. The three added years are for safety prep and then choosing what Pokémon you'd best be suited with. I got to skip that last segment, since I already had Abbey as my partner.

My friend's name is Eugeine. He is a bit cocky and stubborn, but is a true friend at the end of the day.  
He was excited when he was able to get a Charmander as his starter. He's always been fascinated with Pokémon that look reptilian, and not to mention how he loves Fire Types. His father left his family to un-  
retire from being a Trainer, making him the man of the house at 13. My mom would help his when she could.

But any way, back on subject. Today is my first day, and I haven't really ever been away from home often.  
But at least I have my Eugeine and Abbey with me, so what could go wrong? I mean, seriously, Mishoga has NEVER had issues with gangs like Team Rocket or Plasma. I wonder how long this'll be..."

That was the first entry in my journal. Who knew I was completely and utterly dead wrong... Well, at least I survived. But either way, welcome to Pokémon Purple Edition! The story of, well, me! But, before we begin,  
I'd like to clear some things up first.

1. Eugeine has two younger siblings: Davy and Aya. Davy is annoying and a little bit of a complainer, but has some sense of courage when it comes to.

Aya just started going to Trainer school. She's 5 and taking the basic courses. She can be a stinker at times, but probably already has a higher IQ than Davy. She sorta thinks of me as a third brother. She's also the only one of the three who I find at least partially sane.

2. I forgot to tell you about my family. My father left after I was born, so I live with my mother. She is studying to be a nurse at a human hospital. I was raised around her, my grandma, and my aunt, along with my grandpa, who is my idol. I have two half-siblings related to dad, and they keep in touch. My sister Laurie is an Ace Trainer and is engaged, and my brother, Jake, is... How should I say this... Champion of the region.

3. Eugeine has a mom and grandmother, but misses his dad (who rarely visits). It has become his goal to track him down. Me, on the other hand, couldn't care less about my dad, who abandoned me just because I was born.

So there. Now you're caught up. But one last thing... Watch out for Team Universal, who're criminals...  
They came to the region the day after I wrote my journal entry. 


	2. Chapter 2: Face-Palm

"If they would've told me Route 1 was this long, I'd have used my grandpa's Pidgeot to fly us to Ascoshia City..." I complained.

"At least it's not raining." Eugeine replied.

"Can we at least take a breather, Eug? I'm tired... We've been walking for almost an hour!" I exclaimed.

"Sure... In a minute. There's a shady tree right ahead." He told me, pointing at a big tree. We walked ahead, then recuperating under the tree. We both pulled a water bottle, then toasting to our new journey. We were about to gulp it down when we were suddenly almost tackled by two strangers.

"Megan, we've found two Trainers, and they look pretty weak!" The male one exclaimed.

"Gus! Let's challenge them!" The female exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. We're trying to rest-" Eugeine was interrupted.

"Pleeeasssseeee!" Megan begged.

"No." I told her. "We're resting at the moment."

"Oh, come on!" Gus complained. I looked at Eugeine, who shrugged.

"Fine..." I reluctantly replied.

"Yay! This'll be our first tag battle as a couple!" Megan exclaimed. I started to doubt the duo even more than before. Eugeine and I sent our our two starters,  
while the couple sent out an Eevee and a Deino.

"Abbey, Ice Fang!" I exclaimed. She bit Deino right on the back, then freezing him.

"Charmander, Brick Break!" Eugeine exclaimed. Eevee got hurt, but survived.

"Uhmm... Eevee, use... Ice Fang, then Brick Break!" Megan exclaimed. Her Eevee turned around, wondering what the heck her Trainer was thinking. She couldn't even learn those moves!

"Deino, use Flamethrower on yourself to melt the ice!" Gus exclaimed. At least he had a brain...

"Ice Fang AGAIN!" I exclaimed, pointing at Deino. Abbey quickly launched herself at the opponent, with her fangs almost frozen. She chased around Deino, who tried to use Flamethrower on Abbey, but ultimately missed. Abbey got a critical hit, knocking out the Deino.

"Eevee! Use... Uh... FLAMETHROWER!" Megan exclaimed. Again, Eevee had no idea what her Trainer was talking about.

"Just use your Pokédex and swipe it over Eevee. It'll tell you it's moves!" I exclaimed, letting her take a second. She finally finished. "Okay, now, use Bite!" She exclaimed. Eevee aimed for Abbey, who quickly got pain where she was bitten. "Abbey, Take Down attack!" I commanded. Abbey flinched at the thought of attacking Eevee. "Charmander, Fire Pledge!" Eugeine commanded. Eevee got damaged, but still somehow survived. "Okay, Eevee, use Attract on... that Herdier!" Megan exclaimed. Eevee used Attract on Abbey, but it didn't work. I started to doubt she even WENT to Trainer's school. "That move only works on Pokémon of the other gender!" I exclaimed. She giggled.

"Oopsies!" She shouted.

"Brick Break! Finish this disgrace!" Eugeine exclaimed. Eevee was out for the count. "Awww. Oh well, return Eevee!" Megan said, returning Eevee to it's Pokéball.

"That was horrid." I whispered to Leo.

"I know." He whispered back.

"Thanks guys!" Gus exclaimed, then about to rush off with Megan.

"WAIT!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Megan asked.

"You guys really need to work on your skills... Megan, you need to work on moves and strategy, while you, Gus, need to strengthen up Deino. You should probably read over some of these. They are tests I aced. Use them to help you learn, Megan, while Gus, here are some Rare Candies. They strengthen the Pokémon that eats them." I told them, handing them the stuff.

"Thanks." Gus told me.

"Really, thanks!" Megan also thanked me.

"You're welcome... Just, be better, because the next time we see you, we still won't go easy!" I told them.

"He's not lying." Eugeine added. We now had rivals, and possible friends. Who knew they'd become a great help? And who'd have guessed they'd go on to be Ace Trainers?


	3. Chapter 3: Pranking, Peers, and Psychos

"Hmm... I wonder if Cody is still asleep..." Eugeine whispered to himself. He then got up and sneaked right passed me while I was still knocked out. He then picked up a couple of things and put on a different outfit that was stern-looking.

"TARGET FOUND! Don't resist, CHILD, or I will use full force of Team Universal!" He exclaimed, which then woke me up and made me scream at the top of my lungs.

"FIRE! ABBEY, GET READY TO-" I was interrupted at the sight of Eugeine just pranking me, and he was even using Abbey as an intimidation prop.

"Poochey over here and I felt like pranking you. Let's make our first morning as Trainers a morning to remember." He told me.

"Mhmm... But next time you tell my Pokémon a plan of pranking me, try to talk a little bit more silent..." I told him, then snapping. The two then fell into a pit fall trap that his Charmander and I set up in the middle of the night.

"Using my Charmander to help you is... Cruel..." Eugeine moaned, since Abbey had landed perfectly on top of him.

"Worst part is, Abbey knew about it. I told her about the trap so she would land on you." I replied.

"Well played..." Eugeine replied, then helping himself and Abbey out of the hole.

We ate some leftover energy bars and dry cereal I had in my bag. It took me some time to eat, since I was somehow kind of shaken over the Team Universal prank. I haven't admitted some important information to you yet... Something that at the time, had my mother and I worried about. My father did leave us because of his immature and rude nature, but, he was also a fanatic. He told my mom a scarring secret one day that assured her feelings of wanting to seperate from him. The conversation went exactly like this:

"My love, once I become ruler of this universe and overcome Arceus himself, you shall be my queen, and together, nobody can stop us. Anyone who stands in our way will be vanquished." He told her.

"Uh... Funny joke?" She replied.

"I'm not kidding. I must tell you something - I am Leader of a small organization called Team Universal. We shall capture and use up all the powers of the legendary Pokémon and summon Arceus. I shall then cpature him and become God myself!" He exclaimed.

"No, really... This joke is seriously kinda stupid." She replied.

"It's no joke." He replied to her, having a serious look in his eyes.

And ever since then, my mother (and when I was old enough to notice I am in major danger of being kidnapped) I have been worried that one day, I'll encounter Grunts and somehow be taken away and be brainwashed. My father's gang is no longer a small street gang with petty ideas, but now an advanced rebellion trying to take the region and our neighbors. My siblings left that freak as soon as they could and are on the same side as me - which I am thankful for to this very day.

Any way, back on topic. We started walking down Route 1 more. It took fifteen more minutes, but we reached Ascoshia. It was decently-sized, with kids running around, battling,  
playing - basically doing anything kids do. Trainer's School must've gotten out early. As we walked around and toured the city, we saw a familiar face...

"When is he gonna get back?! Jeesh! It's been like, a whole freaking hour!" A frantic girl exclaimed, then turning our way by chance.

"Oh no... Meagan..." Eugeine whispered. "Where are my headphones when I need them?" "Uh... Hey..." I told Meagan.

"Oh! It's Cody and Genie!" She exclaimed, then hugging us both.

"Eugeine, sweetie, Eugeine. Now, let them go. You're sufficating them." A voice replied, exiting the building she was in front of. Gus!

"Oh, ok." She replied, then letting go. We felt like we could barely breathe.

"Heh, it's okay." I replied. "Know, if I may ask, what were you doing that took you an hour in there?" I asked.

"Well, I was trading with a guy named William in there. He gave me a Kirlia for my Deino. I've always wanted a Gallade, you see." He replied. "And, I wasn't an hour... I was only in there for five minutes..." He added, then looking at Meagan, as if he knew she told us he was in there for a long time.

"Cool story bro, but we gotta get going... We're kinda touring and stuff." Eugeine replied.

"Oh, we can come with you! We are FROM Ascoshia!" Meagan exclaimed. "Actually, how about even after this, we journey together!"

"N-" Eugeine got interrupted "Maybe." I replied, being the one who interrupted him. He then growled at me.

"Okay... As long as we're not a burden." Gus replied. "Also, Augx is my preferred nickname. Meagan just calls me Gus for fun." "Wait, why Augx? And how do you spell it?" Eugeine asked.

"Well, because my full name is Augustus. I don't like the ring of Gus as much as Augx. Also, it's A-U-G-X." He told us.

"Why not A-U-G-S?" I asked.

"Meh, when you're a first grader, the x sounds a lot cooler to you than it will after you graduate." He replied.

"Fair enough. Show us around." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Parent

Across the region in an abandoned mansion, a plot was brewing…

"This is all going correctly… These four have been set up perfectly. The sheer genius of my plan is working. Once I capture my child, she'll have to be with me. Not that I care about the runt. He is just a waste of space. Once she is with me, he'll have to back down, and I'll just make him one of my lackeys… Ahahaha! AHAHAHAHA!"

Back in Ascoshia…

"And that is the end of the tour. Isn't Ascoshia just wonderful?!" Meagan asked.

"Mhmm. That was a VERY lengthy tour for a place that is just a regular town, though." Eugeine replied.

"Hey, I had fun learning EVERY SINGLE little detail about how a store clerk runs the store." I lied, trying to inspire hope into Meagan while elbowing Eugeine.

"Yay! Glad you enjoyed it!" Meagan exclaimed. "Any way, we could go to my house for lunch. You can meet my dad." She insisted.

"He makes a mean plate of nachos!" Augx chimed in.

"I guess I could go for nachos." Eugeine told them.

"Oh, why thanks! I'd love nachos on my empty stomach!" I exclaimed. Augx nodded, then leading us through a narrow path, through a neighborhood block, and then down a secret alley shortcut. After a little more walking, we finally reached a huge house just outside of the main part of town on a big hill.

"Wow, that house is HUGE!" I thought aloud.

"Well, my mom IS a Pokémon Model after all." Meagan told me.

(For those of you who don't know, a Pokémon Model enters fashion contests with them and one of their Pokémon walk down a runway, and half of the models get disqualified. On the second round, every entrant must battle "with fashion," and whoever the judges deem worthy of winning the battle wins that battle. Last Trainer standing wins tons of Poké and a Jewel of Fashion.

There are ten colors you can choose from each time you win a fashion show: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, Orange, Pink, Brown, Tan, and Gray. People who collect all ten colors can move to the Grande Modeling, a glorified fashion contest. Winner is proclaimed a fashion legend, gets ton of modeling job offers, a huge grand reward, and a trophy with a big jewel containing all the jewel colors in the center of it. Anyway, back on topic)!

"Who is she?" I impulsively asked.

"Mara Jennings, the best in the business!" Meagan exclaimed.

"THE Mara Jennings? I hate fashion contests and fashion itself, but she is HOT! H-O-T, HOT!" Eugeine exclaimed accidentally, which made he and Meagan fell awkward.

"Any way, I was promised my nachos, and I hold people to promises about nachos!" I exclaimed jokingly, trying to break the awkward silence, but it only made it worse. Meagan nodding, then leading us uphill to the home. She punched in a weird number and letter combos on a punch lock, which opened the door. We walked inside to only see a beautiful walk-in coat-and-shoe closet to put our stuff in. We took off our extra clothing and then walked to a vast kitchen with high-tech appliances I was 99% sure weren't even in stores yet.

"Father, we're home!" Meagan exclaimed. A strange man then jogged into the kitchen.

"Aw, sweety! Back so early? I thought you'd be training on Route 1 with Gussy." He told her.

"Daaaad! His name is Gus, and his proper nickname is Augx!" She exclaimed. "But any way, I was introducing our two new friends, travel companions, and rivals. This is Cody, a smart and kind-hearted guy who has a certain charm to him." She explained me to him.

"Ahem. Not as charming as your boyfriend! Remember me, Augx?!" Augx exclaimed.

"Relax. Nobody is more charming than you." She replied. "And any way, this is Eugeine. He always states the truth, but is sort of harsh sometimes. But under that serious face probably lays Lillipups and rainbows."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Robert G. Halbart. Call me Mr. H if you wanna." Meagan's dad told us.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why is Mara's last name different?" Eugeine asked.

"Mara Halbart doesn't have as much of a ring to it as Mara Jennings, her maiden name." Mr. H replied.

"But my last name is Halbart." Meagan chimed in. "Though, anyway, daddy, let's show these two how good your nachos can be. You guys can go hang in the living room. We have a secret recipe."

"It's nachos… You put cheese on it, maybe a few toppings, put it in the microwave for 30 seconds. What secret could you possibly add without making it not nachos?" Eugeine asked.

"It's called a secret for a reason. Now get into the living room, or NO nachos for you!" Meagan exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, we're going." I replied, grabbing Eugeine's right arm and then set off for their living room, which was probably bigger than my whole house. We sat on a purple-cushioned couch with me in the middle, Augx to my left, and Eugeine to my right. We started to chat a little bit.

"So, do you have famous parents, too?" I asked.

"Well, my mom is a stay-at-home mom and my dad… He's the Gym Leader of Ascoshia." Augx told me.

"Wait, WHAT?" I asked. Before Augx could respond, Meagan summoned us to the kitchen. The nachos were ready.


	5. Chapter 5: Traitor

"Thanks, sir!" I told Mr. H, throwing away my now clean paper plate. "Whatever secret you put in it, it tastes delicious."

"As long as you tell nobody, I can tell you the secret." He replied.

"Sure!" I replied.

"The secret is… There is no secret. We just people that so their mindset is on them being good." He whispered into my ear after coming close to me. I blinked at him. I then turned around and acted like he had told me some big, huge thing.

"What'd he tell you?" Eugeine asked.

"A secret." I replied.

"Really? You're gonna play that game now?" He asked.

"Yep." I replied with a big smirk on my face and my eyes squinted. The room was silent for a minute.

"Anyway, we should probably get going. We do have to meet my father." Augx said, changing the subject.

"Okay, Gussy and May May, have fun!" Her dad replied.

"Oh my Arceus! DAAAD!" Meagan exclaimed. Mr. H just laughed comically as we laughed.

On the other side of the region…

Back at the abandoned mansion…

A man was sitting at a desk, video chatting with another man. The two were close friends and crime lords. My dad was chatting from the abandoned mansion to a mysterious man, who was also his right hand.

"My child – have you spotted him?" Father asked.

"Yes… But we may have a small problem." The mysterious man on the other side of the line told him. "He and his friends are actually quite wary about us. And they are headed my way."

"Yeah, but they think you're an ally. You're Augx's father and a Gym Leader. Like they'd know the difference."

"True, bu- Oh… I guess they've entered the building. I must end this conversation." Augx's father replied, then hanging up. My father then leaned back in his chair. "This is working." He thought aloud. Suddenly, a man rushed into the room.

"Sir, all of the Secret Mishogian Police have been captured. We're lucky to have had a double agent in their ranks." The man told father.

"And what of the Champion?" He asked.

"He got kidnapped along with the SMP, sir." The man replied.

"Bring him in." Father demanded. The grunt turned around to see the door to the office and gave a signal. Two men then dragged in a 22-year-old male tied up and threw him across the floor.

"Father… You're sick!" The victim exclaimed.

"No. I'm genius, you pathetic excuse for a son. Now, without you, the region shall panic." My father replied.

"Whatever… I already am ten steps ahead, father… My Charizard… I sent him on a journey to Cody's house… He will inspire… Hope." The victim/my brother replied.

"Put him in a holding cell with all the others. Get all their Pokéballs and store them in a safe." Father commanded. "And get any grunts near Ascoshia to ambush my son. If the Champion's brother is captured, then the region will lose all hope."

"NO!" My brother exclaimed. The Grunt just nodded, then activating a communicator and told the Grunt Commander in Ascoshia to target Cody and friends.

Meanwhile, on a faraway island…

"I have foreseen a horrible future. I must stop this future from happening. Arceus, bless me with the speed of a Pidgeot, the might of a Sawk, and the courage of a Braviary." A mysterious thing prayed, then flying to somewhere he felt fate was telling him to go. And sure enough, a big, orange dragon was flying in the clouds. It was Jake's Charizard.


	6. Chapter 6: The Plot

"Nngh…" The young man whimpered in a stern tone.

"Is that any way to treat your father?" My father asked him.

"Some father you are. Don't think I don't know what you're doing." Jake replied.

"Oh, then what do you think I'm doing, boy?! Playing tic-tac-toe? Rolling in the mud?" Father sarcastically replied.

"You're trying to capture Karee and Cody, and all of Mishoga with them." Jake told our Father.

"And if that plan fails, I can always use you. Cody would risk himself to save you, and Karee, though not your biological mother, would try to save you, too. Also, the whole region would surrender once they found out their protectors are in our hands." Father replied.

'_Tragically, Father doesn't know I mailed my Pokémon to their house. The Pokéballs they took from me were fakes.' _Jake thought. _'I'll just have to stall Father until they can get us help.'_

Meanwhile, In Cody and Eugeine's hometown, Silreen Town…

Karee sat in a chair, wondering how her son and Eugeine were doing. Sure, they were responsible and had each other's back, but what if Eric was waiting for this moment. What if he was going to capture her son and force her to marry him? Maybe she was just being paranoid. Eric probably moved on from his silly little gang and is part of a garage band or a Trainer or something. And besides, if they were in trouble, they both had their Xtransceivers on them. They'd be fine.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Karee walked casually to the door, then opening it.

"Oh, hello, ma'am. I have a package for you from… Oh? The Champion? Personal friend of yours?" The mailman asked.

"Well, yes and no. He is my son's half-brother, but not my child." She replied.

"Ah. Your son must've had a very good mentor." The man told her.

"We actually don't see him often." Mother explained.

"Shame. Any who, here's your package, ma'am. Have a nice day!" The mailman told her, handing her a box, then leaping into his mail truck.

"Thanks!" Mother yelled as he drove up. He gave her a thumbs-up in the side mirror. She then went inside and closed the door behind her. She set the package on a coffee table, pulled out some scissors, and cut the tape sealing the package.

"Pokéballs? Hmm." She wondered. She picked them up and let all the creatures inside them out. Out came a Liepard, a Gallade, a Haxorus, a Rhyhorn, an Ambipom, and a Lopunny. "Wait a sec… I don't remember Jake using any of these in battles…" Mom thought aloud. Suddenly, the Haxorus slung her over his shoulder and ran, with the others following. They ran halfway through Route 1 and met up with the delivery truck.

"Put 'er in the trunk and guard 'er. If she escapes, you'll all be punished." The mailman told them, now using a different accent than when he was talking with Karee (it sounds sweetest). Haxorus nodded, then throwing her into the open trunk of the mail truck, and then walked into it. The other Pokémon were told to find their way to Ascoshia and rendezvous for a trap – to get the son.

Meanwhile, in the Ascoshia Gym…

"You rampaged my Psychic Pokémon, you two! You well deserve the Mind Badge." Augx's dad told us, handing both Eugeine and I badges. We had challenged him to a two-on-two double battle, and both Charmander and Abbey wiped the floor against his Kirlia and Gothita.

"It was still challenging. It was fun having my first Gym battle!" I exclaimed.

"Agreed." Eugeine chimed in. Augx and Meagan were now leaving the bleachers that they were sitting on during the battle and made their way over to us.

"Great job!" Augx told us.

"That was amazing! I can't even beat ONE of his Pokémon!" Meagan exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Leo and I awkwardly said at the same time.

"Now anyway, kids, I have a surprise for you. Wait here while I go outside." Augx's dad told us.

"Wonder what it is?" I thought aloud.

"He's never given random strangers a surprise. Hmm…" Augx thought. Suddenly, five grunts in outfits looking like they came from a sci-fi movie barged in to the Gym, with Augx's dad then entering, wearing an outfit with the same design, but tweaked to make him look superior.

"Get the two dirty-blondes. Don't hurt the girl and my son." He commanded.

"Dad, what are you doing to our friends?!" Augx exclaimed.

"I am capturing them. I am part of Team Universal. Now come on, son, you and Meagan can even assist us in capturing these two!" Augx's dad told him.

"No! Sora, I will NOT help you hurt my innocent friends!" Augx exclaimed.

"Don't call me by my first name, BOY!" His dad yelled.

"Meagan, Cody, Eugeine, get ready to fight these guys and clear an escape route outta here!" Augx exclaimed. We sent out our Pokémon as Team Universal sent out theirs.


	7. Chapter 7: Mysterious Children

Before the battle could start, a huge flash of light went throughout the Gym. Once it ended, Meagan, Eugeine, Augx, and I were behind the Gym with our Pokémon next to us. We looked around, all breathless because of all the bizarre events. As we looked around, we noticed a girl with almost a white-blonde hair color, but wearing a mask. She looked about our age, but sterner.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"Don't question. We have no time… Run! RUN!" She yelled.

"No, we're gonna help!" Augx exclaimed. "No! Trust me, they'll capture you and use you as a bargaining chip fa- I mean, sir." The girl told Augx.

"How would you-" I got interrupted.

"I just know, ok. Now go! RUN!" She exclaimed, having a Gardevoir next to her, that only kept it's eyes on Augx.

"Fine… Good luck." Eugeine told her, then all four of us running to Route 2…

Back in Ascoshia…

A group of teenagers were fighting the Grunts of Team Universal while civilians hid. The teens were distracting all the grunts while one of their friends used his Stoutland to break into the truck and save Karee. "Ma'am, I'm here to get you the heck outta here!" He exclaimed. "Hope onto Abs here and let's hurry!" He exclaimed, then hopping on top of his Stoutland's back, and Karee doing the same, holding the teen tight. The dog Pokémon was sort of happy to see Karee for some reason…

Back at Silreen Town…

"Finally! My Trainer's License!" A thirteen-year-old girl cheered.

"Glad we both finally passed the test. If only we could've taken it when Cody and Eugeine did." Another teen told the girl. "So, Sara, what should we do? Wanna try and catch up with the two numskulls?" The girl joked.

"Sure. We'll even beat 'em in a double battle, Maddie!" The first female, Sara, replied. They were hanging outside of the Trainer's Academy while talking, and right across from Cody's house. The girls decided to go see if Karee was home to see if she knew where the boys had went.

"No sign of her… Must be shopping or with them or something." Sara thought, after looking through the main window of the house, only to see nothing. "But, we should get going. We are officially trainers!"

"Yep… I can't wait to tell Eugeine how I really feel about him…" Maddie accidently thought aloud in a dreamy tone. Suddenly, the sky darkened. A Charizard with a satchel and some really big, pinky-purpley thing were flying above. The Charizard landed right behind the girls, and the pink thing landed… It was a Mewtwo.

"Charizard? A WILD Charizard?" Maddie Thought aloud. "Oh, I am definitely catching it! Go, Ponyta!" She yelled.

"Hold your horses… Literally… He has a satchel. Let's use the Pokédex to find out who it belongs to." Sara demanded. She pulled it out and ID'd the Pokémon. "It belongs to… Cody's brother?" Sara thought aloud. She then looked in the pouch, finding then IDing six Pokéballs all belonging to Jake. She dug deeper into the bag and found a distress note.

"Oh no!" Sara exclaimed, then telling Maddie the situation.

"I have come to help. You two seem like you know the boy this was written to well. Hope onto Charizard's back… I sense a danger in Ascoshia." Mewtwo interrupted.


	8. Chapter 8: Route 2

"What the heck was that commotion over?!" Augx thought aloud as we sat behind a huge rock halfway through the Route.

"Obviously my father was after me… And I saw this teen and a woman who looked like my mom riding a Stoutland…" I thought aloud.

"It was a setup… That's why your father wanted you to train on Route One. He knew we'd meet them!" Meagan exclaimed.

"SSHHHHH!" The three of us shushed.

"Oh, sorry." She whispered.

"Still… The boy with the Stoutland resembles me a bit. And that girl looked like she could be related to both Meagan and Augx." I thought aloud.

"And those other kids… Some of them resembled my friends from Gangrellia City, William and Belle."

"Hmm…" I wondered.

"I gotta admit, there was a kid with a Salamance that looked like me. Heh." Eugeine chimed in.

"Any way, the next town is, coincidently, Gangrellia. Let's get going!" I told the group. We peeked up from behind our rock, looked around for any Team Universal grunts, and continued walking. I couldn't help but think of the similarities between us and those children… And how that girl knew Augx would get captured and used as a gambling chip.

Back in Ascoshia…

"GACK!" A Team Universal Grunt screamed, being hit by Mewtwo's Aura Sphere.

"Turtwig, Tackle!" Sara exclaimed. Her Turtwig pounced onto a Grunt's Seviper, knocking it out. She then had her Pokémon return as Jake's Charizard and Mewtwo scared the ruffians away. Sara and Madison sat in front of the Gym, out of breath.

"No… sign of Cody… or Eugeine…" Maddie said between breaths.

"They… Probably are just… Ahead of us…" Sara panted. Right after Sara said that sentence, the boy riding his Stoutland with Karee rode up to them, dropping Karee off.

"Safe and sound, grams – er, ma'am." The boy told Karee as she demounted the dog. "Also, Sara, make sure to keep good care of Cody." The boy said, then winking and riding off to Route 2.

"How the heck did he my and Cody's names?! Something isn't right here…" Sarah thought aloud.

"Yeah, and he called me grams. I'm only in my mid-thirties. Sheesh." Karee commented.

"Any way, glad to see you're safe, Ms. Karee." Maddie told mother.

"Thanks Maddie." My mother thanked her. "You two should catch up to the boys. I have a feeling Team Universal is after them and I." Mother told the girls.

"What about you, Ms. Karee? We can't leave you undefended!" Sara asked.

"I have Jake's Pokémon. That's probably why he sent them to me. To protect me and/or Cody." Mother replied.

"Okay… Call us if you need help, Ms. Karee! We'd hate to have you be taken by those brutes!" Sara told her. She and Maddie then got up and started running towards Route 2.

In Gangrellia…

"Sis, look at the news! Gus and his news friends were attacked in Ascoshia!" A young man told his twin sister.

"Oh no. Oh Arceus, no!" The girl exclaimed.

"I knew I shouldn't of left 'em after we traded." The boy told himself.

"Well, we should check if they're okay. They could be headed here to hide if that Team Universal gang is chasing them. We're the greatest twin Trainers out there, Belle and William! We can save them!" Belle exclaimed.

"Pipe it down… Let's just head to Route 2 and secure their safety." William replied.

"I'm coming to!" A female shouted from behind William.

"Kira, we'll need you here if something goes wrong. And I don't want the first girl that actually likes me to get hurt!" William exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Happiny will keep me safe. And you're gonna need something to heal your teams with, and that's her specialty." Kira retorted.

"Fine, but we gotta hurry." William exclaimed.


End file.
